A coordinated cancer care system to help post-diagnosis patients, with a special focus on the period between the diagnosis of ovarian cancer and the start of the treatment. Although this period is relatively short, it is one of the most agonizing, terrifying, and confusing period for cancer patients and their families to deal with. Communication at all levels is needed to help patients understand the disease and the treatment options and understand when and how to ask for help. Clinicians also need communication help to understand the patient[unreadable]s health-related priorities, beliefs, and emotional states to aid clinical decision-making. From a patient-centered communication perspective, this project will address the topics of fostering healing relationships, exchanging information, responding to emotions, managing uncertainty, making decisions, and enabling patient self-management to various degrees. One novelty of this project is the use of video clips as a major communication media. Videos produced in the local clinic setting showing the providers that patients will interface with can put a more personal touch on the information to be conveyed to patients and could be more effective.